


fluorescent lights and squeaky shoes (i'll stay with you)

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [11]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Background Polycule, F/F, Fluff, KDA Polycule - Freeform, kahri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: “A late night bite sounds good. Shall we head out?” Evelynn twirled her car keys around a finger.“Actually…” Kai’Sa’s reluctant voice broke through their excitement, “I’m going to stay and get some more practice in. Why don’t you guys go ahead.”The other three exchanged a particular look, one that occurred whenever their Bokkie stayed back for extra practice (even when they knew Kai’Sa didn’t really need it).
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	fluorescent lights and squeaky shoes (i'll stay with you)

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy just gonna drop this and dip, PEACE! 
> 
> this lovely little story was inspired by twt user @L4SHERSLVT and sear's post https://mobile.twitter.com/l4sherslvt/status/1353494365931532288?s=12

White fluorescent light bounced off the hardwood floor. The sound of shoes squeaking and labored breathing was drowned out by a melodic chorus and a booty-banging beat. Bodies quickly blurred by in the reflection of the floor-to-ceiling mirrors, showcasing a perfectly synchronized dance of elegance and finesse. 

The K/DA dance studio was still alive and going even in the late hours of the night. 

The song reached its end and four figures struck a final pose, glaring triumphantly at their reflection. Charisma radiated off of the four K/DA members despite this only being a dance practice and them only wearing casual clothes. Satisfaction gleamed in everyone’s eyes; the energy they just showcased was fit for a televised stage performance. 

The girls held their pose for another beat before relaxing. The song trailed off before pausing and the girls took that as a sign to stop. 

“Whew!” Akali dropped to the floor, sitting right there on the hardwood floor. She leaned her arms back as her chest heaved for air. A grin overtook her face in spite of the exhaustion settling there as well. “That was awesome! Totally nailed it!” 

Ahri sighed in relief. Her hands reached up to fix her ponytail, her tail swishing lazily as she fixed her clothes and dapped the sweat off her brow with a hand towel. 

Evelynn walked over to the couch in the corner to take a seat, her form relaxing as her lashers slithered away to retrieve their water bottles. Her golden eyes watched as everyone took the time to cool down, making sure the girls properly stretched and all that. 

Kai’Sa simply stood still as she recovered her breath. After taking a hearty swig of water and wiping her mouth clean, her purple eyes scanned her form in the mirror. Kai’Sa’s shoulder pods curled closer to her, hovering just a hair’s breadth away from her shoulder blades. The dancer replayed the practice in her head, only to have a small frown surface on her lips. 

  
  
  


An excited whoop from Akali drew everyone’s attention. The rogue clambered up to her feet and haphazardly threw on her jacket. “Practice is over~ Let’s go eat!” Akali sing-songed her enthusiasm. Her energy was back now that dance practice was finished. 

  
“Eat? At this hour?” Ahri asked, amusement coloring her tone at their maknae’s energy. Her eyes darted to the clock on the wall. It read 11PM. 

“There’s a ramen bar near here. One of my usual spots, and practically open 24/7.” Akali’s eyes turned starry and her mouth watered at the thought of her favorite food. “Mhmm, ramen~” 

“Sure, why not.” Ahri grinned as her tails playfully swatted their maknae. The rogue smiled and wrapped her arms around a fluffy tail, laughing when it slipped out of her grasp and tickled her nose. 

“A late night bite sounds good. Shall we head out?” Evelynn twirled her car keys around a finger. 

“Actually…” Kai’Sa’s reluctant voice broke through their excitement, “I’m going to stay and get some more practice in. Why don’t you guys go ahead.” 

The other three exchanged a particular look, one that occurred whenever their Bokkie stayed back for extra practice (even when they knew Kai’Sa didn’t really  _ need _ it). The girls knew better than to convince her otherwise though; it was simply her  _ thing _ . Like Akali and her late night songwriting sessions, Ahri and her perfectionist streak while grooming her fox tails, and Evelynn whenever she’s working in her garage. 

Dancing is Kai’Sa’s passion, her livelihood, and her soul all meshed into one beautiful art form. And when she got fixated on a particular choreography… well, it was better for the dancer to work it out by herself. 

Kai’Sa turned back to the mirror and gazed at herself again. Evelynn and Ahri had a mini telepathic conversation before the gumiho ultimately nodded. 

“Alright then, darling. Don’t work yourself too hard now.” Evelynn’s lasher lovingly patted Kai’Sa’s butt on her way out. 

“See ya, Kai-Kai~” Akali sends a kiss flying her way, making Kai’Sa giggle, before hopping out the door. 

Kai’Sa turned towards Ahri when she didn’t make a move to leave. Her shoulder pods twirled in place, her symbiote chirping curiously. “Ahri?” 

The gumiho’s ears tilted to the side as she smiled, “Go on, Bokkie. I’ll wait for you.” 

Kai’Sa took a step closer, her mouth already opening to protest. “Ahri, you don’t have to stay. I don’t—” 

Ahri interrupts the dancer by taking her hand. “Come on now, Kai. We both know you won’t stop until you’re satisfied. And we both know I’m not gonna leave you here by yourself after midnight.” (Evelynn would murder the both of them if that were to happen) Ahri brings the back of Kai’Sa’s hand up to her mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there. 

Kai’Sa’s frown softens to a pout before it turns into a shy smile. “Thanks, Ahri.” 

“Go on! I’ll be right here.” Ahri shoos the dancer before taking a front row seat on the couch. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa takes the center position in the studio and stares at her reflection. Her body gets into the song’s starting position and her eyes change as the first beat drops. The squeak of Kai’Sa’s sneakers echo in the studio as her body moves at what people would call god-tier dancing. ( _ People _ being her three loving girlfriends.) 

Ahri is mesmerized by the dancer’s fluidity, by the ease of which Kai’Sa transitions through different dance styles and techniques like she’s simply breathing. 

Kai’Sa is a whirling wind of finesse, grace, and casual sexiness that is shown effortlessly in her dance. Yet Ahri knows the tremendous amount of effort that the dancer puts in; Hours and hours of blood, sweat, and tears poured into every step and movement. Days slaved away in the dance studio, perfecting the right body angles and timing the right facial expressions down to the precise second of the song and practicing until the floor is utterly drenched with sweat (and sometimes tears). 

Ahri could watch Kai’Sa dance for hours on end… and she does just that. About two hours have passed and Kai’Sa’s brow furrows as she eyes her reflection again. Her second skin crawls in place as it senses her budding frustration. There’s something only she can see, that causes her to stop and repeat their song over and over again. The need—the craving, the obsession—for perfection in every limb movement is common in artists; both a blessing and a curse wrapped in a pretty little bow. 

Ahri huddles into the corner of the couch, sinking into the cushions and playing her part of Kai’Sa’s solo audience. 

As the gumiho watches Kai’Sa start the song from the top again, she feels a strong sense of deja vu. The scene in front of her just hits a little too close to home. 

The memories of her solo days come rearing its head all too sudden and with too much clarity; the ache and pains of practicing alone in a brightly lit studio resonates within her. The constant rehearsals and recordings after long tightly-packed schedules that made her feel tired to the bone. Passing out from the day’s exhaustion only to wake up and do it all again with an artificial bubblegum smile on her face. 

Ahri snaps out of the memories of far-away solo days. Her tails curl around her, comforting her and pushing away that cold, lonely feeling the reminiscing brought with it. 

Kai’Sa’s movement catches her attention, and Ahri watches with rapture as the dancer pops and locks and moves in awe-inspiring ways that the gumiho didn’t even know the human body was even capable of. 

  
  
  


Dance practice continues even as the night drags on. Ahri busies herself with her phone in-between watching Bokkie. The gumiho entertains herself with social media, checking out the latest news and trends, and interacting with their lovely Blades. 

A few more hours pass by. Eventually, Ahri’s eyes gravitate back to Kai’Sa (like they almost always do whenever she’s around her girls). The dancer stretches briefly before starting the song back up again. The gumiho sighs softly before getting comfortable on the sofa by laying on her side. Ahri rests there languidly, her eyes tracking Bokkie’s every movement. 

Their latest song sings in the air and Kai’Sa’s shuffling feet match the beat. It’s the last thing Ahri hears before her eyes slip shut. 

  
  
  


It’s the soft shaking that wakes her up. She didn’t even realize she fell asleep in the first place. Ahri’s eyes flutter open and she sees Kai’Sa’s charming face in her field of vision. 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Kai’Sa coos as Ahri blinks the sleep out of her bleary eyes. “Have a nice nap?” 

Ahri’s tails swish lazily as she sits up to reorient herself with the world of the awake and living. Kai’Sa reaches out to brush a stray lock of hair out of Ahri’s face. The gumiho’s heart flutters at the small gesture, and she leans in to nose against the dancer’s palm. 

Ahri’s hand reaches out to tug at Kai’Sa’s shirt, pulling her close so that the gumiho could wrap her arms around her waist and bury her face in the dancer’s stomach. Ahri nuzzles against Bokkie’s natural warmth, purring when the dancer cards her hand through blonde tresses and occasionally scratches at her fox ears. 

“...done with practice?” Ahri mumbles, the sound muffled by the fabric of Kai’Sa’s shirt. 

“Yes.” Kai’Sa fondly gazes down at the gumiho, “Eve texted—she’s coming with the car.” 

A comfortable silence hangs in the air until the dancer huffs, “It’s pretty late.” A side glance to the clock reads 3AM. “You didn’t have to stay, you know.” 

Ahri’s reply is muffled by fabric. Kai’Sa blinks before laughing softly, “Sorry, one more time?” 

Ahri lifts her head to rest her chin on the dancer’s stomach, eyes looking up at Kai’Sa now. “I’d always wait for you.” 

Kai’Sa simply stares down at Ahri, letting the words sink in. The silence in the dance studio is suddenly ringing in her ears. It’s just five simple words but it makes Kai’Sa’s heart  _ sing _ . The dancer’s eyes flit between Ahri’s, looking in awe at the amount of love and affection dripping out of them. 

Kai’Sa’s lips stretch into a smile, “Aren’t you a sweet little foxy.” The dancer leans down to press a long kiss against Ahri’s mouth. 

The gumiho hums into the kiss, a hand raises up to cup Kai’Sa’s cheek to hold her there. They spend a moment to languidly kiss, warmth seeping to and from soft lips. Ahri’s ears twitch before they register Evelynn’s car honking outside. The two break apart, but Ahri leans in to get one last peck. 

The gumiho giggles as she leans back and raises her arms up, tail swishing behind her cheerfully. “Carry me, Bokkie?” 

Kai’Sa rolls her eyes fondly but turns around and squats. She stays still as Ahri hops onto her back, then holds Ahri’s thighs securely as she stands up. Ahri winds her arms around Kai’Sa’s neck, getting a lopsided grin in response when she presses a kiss along her temple. 

The pair exit the dance studio, and Ahri’s tail reaches out to flick the lights off when they pass through. 

  
  
  


Evelynn and Akali are waiting in the car, windows rolled down waiting to greet them. Akali grins when she spots Kai’Sa carrying Ahri. 

“Get in, losers!” Akali energetically waves at them. “We got you guys boba and ramen too.” 

“At my expense.” Evelynn purrs from the driver’s seat. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll pay you back, unnie.” Akali pats the lasher holding her hand. 

Ahri and Kai’Sa slide into the backseat of Evelynn’s sports car. As soon as they’re situated, the siren speeds off towards the K/DA house. 

Ahri excitedly bounces in her seat while her hands make grabby motions, “My favorite? Gimmie, gimmie~” 

Akali laughs as she hands over the drink, getting an appreciative tail brush from the gumiho. Ahri nuzzles into Kai’Sa’s side as she sips on her sweet drink, purring when the dancer wraps an arm around her. 

Kai’Sa and Akali are chatting about whatever playlist the rogue is blasting, and Eve is positively vibing with it as she drives them home. 

_ Home _ . 

Ahri takes a look at her girls and finds that the word resonates strongly within her. The gumiho sighs contently and leans her head on Kai’Sa’s shoulder. 

_ They’re my home. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twt @sleepyshiba1, catch me gushing about KDA and kpop girls


End file.
